Annabeth's Hat
by Annabeth Short
Summary: The story of how Annabeth got her invisibility hat on her 12th birthday. Slight Lukabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Hat

Being the only demigod in the Athena cabin all winter sucks. Sure I can do pretty much whatever I want, but I'm bored. And tomorrow is my birthday but none of my siblings will be here.

On the bright side, capture the flag is tonight! Hermes and Ares hold the flags this week. Hermes has made an alliance with Athena and Dionysus, and Hermes has made alliances with pretty much everybody else. This should be interesting.

****

There! Clarisse's flag! Just a little farther. Got it!

But where is their defense? Hmmm, that's odd; I can hear Clarisse screaming as she fights Connor and Travis Stoll, Silena yelling at Luke for getting mud in her hair. That leaves…

"Argh!!"

Beckendorf and Elijah. Run!

"Don't run Annabeth. You'll fall on the traps we set."

"Elijah! You idiot! Now she's going to be looking for them!"

Thanks Elijah, now I can just go a different way. I know there is a smaller track on a couple yards from here. I can only hope Beckendorf and Elijah don't know it's there.

OK, found the path. Now it's a straightaway to the creek. Our flag emblazoned with a shining caduceus. Luke is standing next to it, yelling at me to run quickly. Wow, he looks even better when you can't see his scar. His hair, his eyes…

Whoa Annabeth. Focus or you're going to sli... "Ahhh!"

I rolled out of the creek, stood up and jumped over to our side. The flag changed from blood red with a boar's severed head to silver with an owl.

Chiron announced, "Athena wins!"

Luke came running over. "Annabeth, are you OK? You feel pretty hard."

"Fine," I replied. "Although I'm going to have some nice bruises in the morning.

"Well, you still got the flag! Good job on that!"

"Thanks Luke. You did a great job defending ours."

"Yea, we both did great. See you in the morning then."

"'Night Luke."

He walked off to his cabin. Oh my gods. That was so embarrassing. Why does he distract me like that? I just can't think straight around him.

"You're red!!"

"Connor! I am not!"

"You like Luke! Annabeth and Luke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…"

"Connor, if you are not gone by the time I count to three… 1, 2,"

"Bye!"

Geez, to I ever get any peace?

Well, nothing left to do but sleep. Goodnight self. Good dreams.

The Next Morning:

I awoke to find my mother standing in my cabin. I rubbed my eyes and said, "Mother? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish my favorite daughter a happy birthday."

* * *

A/N: Elijah is an OC in the Hephaestus cabin. Pease review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: My Present

Annabeth's Hat

A/N:I am sorry this Chapter took so long. I moved, then went a way to slep away camp, and have just had a lot to do.  
Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO.

* * *

Mother brought me a present? I wonder what it is?

"Mother, why did you bring me a present?"

"Well, I've been keeping this for a while, waiting to give it to you, and now, I think it is time."

It must be a magic item. What else would a goddess give her child? It might be a type of shield, as I already have a weapon.

"Here."

She passed me a Yankees hat. Yankees? I don't support the Yankees. She must have thought that I would, growing up in NYC.

"I like it mother, but what do I do with it?"

"Why don't you try it on in front of that mirror over there."

I walked over to the small face mirror on the wall and put on the cap. Suddenly, I disappeared!

"Mother? What happened?"

"It is an invisibility hat. Anytime you put it on, you will vanish. Comes in handy during battles and such."

"Thank you mother. I love it."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Then she said, "Why don't you walk over to the pavilion. I saw a party being set up on my way over and I think it is for you."

"Thank you mother, and thank you for the present."

"Use it well."

Then she vanished into mist, leaving the smell of olives in the air behind her.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Thank you to all who reviewed, It was a great help.

Until my next story,

~Annabeth Short


End file.
